In many fields of endeavour, data is displayed in bubbles or other data containers in conjunction with other electronic content. Often, the data displayed in bubbles is associated with the other electronic content being displayed, such as a cell in a spreadsheet, an image or portion of an image, a word or set of words, or some other target within the electronic content. In some situations, bubbles or other data containers can overlap.